Harry Potter and the time complex
by PotterFanManiac
Summary: After Dumbledore dies in Harry's sixth year Voldemort gains the wizarding world. Harry is the last fighter remaining. But a freak accident sends him back to his 10 year old body. He accepts the second chance fate has given him.


35 year old Harry Potter was pondering over his life after the death of Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts killed by none other than his potions professor, Severus Snape at the end of his sixth year. The things had gone downhill from that moment. He had accepted Voldemort to strike more openly now that Dumbledore had been dead, but instead he had taken a more subtle approach to gain the power over wizarding Britain.

Lucius Malfoy again using the evergreen reason of being under imperious had escaped a prison term. Using his unlimited wealth he had convinced the minister to free him and in return he had promised the minister to use all his resources to fight against Voldemort. Still he was using this façade to help Voldemort in his tyranny. Immediately after freed from Azkaban, Lucius had used his influence in Wizengamot to become the head of wizengamot. It was easy for him to convince majority of the members that he supported the light now that Dumbledore was dead. To prove this he had also passed certain laws to help the ministry. So Voldemort had already secured first of the three key positions to gain the rule over Britain.

After two months of silence Voldemort made his first major strike by killing the minister of magic in his own office. The public was frightened and stunned by Voldemort's audacity. So the elections were called upon for the minister of magic in the Wizengamot. Lucius being the head, Patrocles Nott was elected as the new minister of magic. Meanwhile Order of the Phoenix was trying lamely to cut this indirect approach of Voldemort, but due to the loss of their head they were failing miserably. So Voldemort had now indirect rule over Britain.

Minerva McGonagall, the acting head of Hogwarts sensing the danger had put the school under a lockdown, missing the one point that Voldemort was the heir of Salazar Slytherin the founder of the school. In the meantime Voldemort using the power of unspeakables, had faked up a completely new research of muggleborns decreasing the potent of magical blood and released it. The ministry acting swiftly on it had disallowed Hogwarts to accept any new muggleborn students till the research was fully been analyzed. Then using his power as the heir of a founder Voldemort entered Hogwarts through chamber of secrets and declared Severus Snape as the new headmaster as McGonagall was just a temporary head. So this way Voldemort had subtly gained all three key positions of power in Britain.

Then Voldemort started framing all the people attached to Dumbledore as criminals and they all were killed or send to Azkaban. Harry Potter was declared to be in league with Voldemort, instantly making him a traitor. Still Harry was rescued by the remaining members of the order. From that day till today Harry had got the training to fight Voldemort, got his inheritance, tracked and destroyed Voldemort's two more horcruxes, and learned about the hallows becoming the master of Elder wand.

All these years still were not a piece of cake for him. All the people that he loved or knew were either killed or their souls were sucked out by dementors. To top this all Voldemort had by some ritual gained a human appearance and using an alter ego had rapidly become the head of ICW. Now Voldemort was looking for him everywhere so that he could be eliminated and then Voldemort would expand his bases to conquer other countries of Europe and finally the whole world. All these years he had been planting his men in all ministries over Europe.

But Voldemort had underestimated Harry Potter. Today he had gotten news from one of his informers that the last artifact of Gryffindor that Voldemort had used to make one of his horcrux was kept at the Riddle Manor. Right now Harry was looking at the Riddle Manor in his animagus form from a lonely corner.

The Riddle Manor was surrounded by all types of wards and muggle repelling charms. To a muggle it would look like a dilapidated house bathed in moonlight. The quiet neighborhood and the perfectly dark surroundings added to the haunted house effect as the muggles knew it. Harry could fill the anticipation in the air; he was feeling conflicting emotions of dread and victory. Dread because it was the stronghold for Voldemort and his base of operations and victory because after this he had to find the last horcrux, the slytherin locket.

Returning to his human form Harry started inspecting the wards to dismantle them. He had to give the credit to Voldemort for so thoroughly warding the manor. Especially for the parsletoungue wards which only Voldemort and he could dismantle. But in his haste Harry forgot to detect a perimeter ward concealed by a notice-me-not charm. So when he stepped forward he triggered this ward and in no time he was surrounded by six people. Harry cursed himself for being hasty. He looked around; he was surrounded by Lucius Malfoy the head of Wizengamot, Patrocles Nott the minister of magic, Severus Snape headmaster of Hogwarts, Bellatrix Lestrange the leader of deatheaters, Gellert Grindlewald the leader of the dark army of Voldemort and lastly Voldemort himself the head of ICW.

"Welcome Harry Potter, we finally meet after a long time. I have to appreciate you on the commendable job you did in evading me all these years. You were able to defeat all of my most trusted followers whenever you met them, but you failed where I succeeded. I have killed all your faithful friends but I still have all my trusted followers by my side as you can see." said Voldemort looking at Harry.

"Don't become so cocky Voldemort. I have been evading you all these years and even today you will not be able to defeat me. If you fill yourself to be so strong then why are you confronting me with all of your servants, let's have a one on one duel to see who is more proficient." said Harry. He was biding his time to find an escape route from this situation. Voldemort had already cast anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards.

"You still don't understand, do you? This was a complete setup generated by me to lure you out of your hideout. Your informer is a traitor. He gave you news which I said to him. Still I will let you have one chance to prove I am better. Let's have a standard wizard's duel where everything goes. I give you my oath that none of my followers will intervene until the duel is over." said Voldemort.

"I accept your challenge." said Harry looking at Voldmort. This was the only chance for Harry to escape. He had to find a way during the duel to escape. Then one of the most engaging duels of history started between Harry Potter and Voldemort.

Severus Snape was watching the duel with attention. It was true; Potter had become a great dueler. His agility and speed astonished Snape. His motions were fluid and fast. He was matching the firepower of the Dark Lord. The duel was going in a stalemate; nobody was able to harm the other. They were going as if they knew each other's move before it was made. Though Severus knew the trick of the Dark Lord, he had challenged Potter to a standard wizard's duel which only lasted an hour. Now only five minutes were left in the duel. As soon as this five minutes will over all the six people would simultaneously kill Harry Potter. To Snape's astonishment in the last five minutes the Dark Lord suddenly increased his spellcasting and was able to penetrate Potter's defenses as Potter was unable to match Dark Lord's speed. So before killing Potter, the Dark Lord had proved that he was still the best.

Harry Potter was injured very badly due to the last five minutes of Voldemort's assault. As the one hour time came to an end Voldemort suddenly spoke up.

"Your time is over Potter. I challenged you to a standard wizarding duel which only lasts for an hour and that time is up. So goodbye Potter." said Voldemort and in that instant Harry was hit by six killing curses.

Still this saga did not end here. Fate and time had decided to intervene because with the death of Harry, nobody would be able to stop Voldemort and the world would fall into a never ending darkness. So instead of killing Harry Potter, they sent him back in time to his ten year old body with all his memories intact. They gave Harry Potter another chance with an added advantage. But to balance this advantage they decided to make Voldemort which the ten year Harry would face even more superior.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(A/N: Sorry for the delay in the update. I was not happy with the way my story was going so I have decided some new plot points which will make the story more acceptable. Also I have looked into the suggestions of all reviews and I tried to make my story according to their standards.

Read and Review how you like it.)


End file.
